edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury
Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury is the sequel to the previous game, Cul-de-Sac Smash. The sequel includes new features like new cart parts, unique special attacks, and characters say negative messages when hit. Gameplay The gameplay of Wheels of Fury is exactly the same as its prequel, a player must smash into others carts using the front or back of their cart. A player can upgrade their cart through the shop, and there is also a cheat code menu (although in this case the cheats are known). A major change is the special ability, which ranges from field damage to cart effectiveness. Some characters cause damage to another cart, while others cause them to be more vulnerable to damage. Glitches If a player destroys two carts at the same time in the Championship Derby, a glitch can happen where the same person is awarded 2nd and 3rd place (see picture below). Although this glitch is possible, the chances of the glitch happening is very low. It's also possible for a player to use their special attack twice in a row, but the odds of that is the same rate as the clone glitch. This can be identified when the special attack blinking after the first one's used. Also, for the derby results, it's possible that a player might find the "clone glitch" and some additional elimination, possible if they finished first and defeated the other opponents, the player would get this bonus. When playing a derby, a player might also notice a cart that has been eliminated, but the graphic still shows. Sometimes a player might also find cart part graphics and not the car. A player can get into a "lock hold" with someone in a derby if they crash into them, but they are stopped. A player's cart will be crashing into them even though both of the carts are not moving. This can be helpful, as it recharges the player's special attack very, very fast. Another possible ending glitch is that a player might find a "doubled" set of results, where the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners are duplicated as the 4th, 5th, and 6th place winners. Another possible glitch is that a player will eliminate more carts then are possible. For example, the results board might display that a player eliminated 8 carts and compensate them accordingly, even though the maximum number that can be destroyed are 5. Another glitch can occur when a player's cart gets stuck on the edge of the tracks. If there are two other carts left in a game and they are off-screen revolving around each other, the game must be restarted as the player cannot move and no one can be eliminated. Characters and Special Attacks *'Ed: Booger Blast:' Slows down carts with boogers. *'Edd: Repulsor Ray:' Damages and repels nearby enemies with springy fists. *'Eddy: El Mongo Stink Bomb:' Stink bombs damage nearby carts. *'Jonny: Plank Attack:' Jonny swings Plank to damage their enemies (only nearby carts). *'Kevin: Stunning Taunt:' The nearest cart will be stunned and cannot move. *'Rolf: Goat Stampede:' A stampede of goats damages any nearby cart except Rolf's. *'May: Mini Makeover:' One random cart will be turned into a pink Class 1 Zippy cart. This special attack isn't very useful in the beginning since everyone is in level 1 gear but later on it will be quite useful to degrade higher level carts. *'Marie: Kissing Bug:' All boys' carts take damage when hit (note: it will transfer to May and Lee). When a player uses this, it will be easier to dispose of the boys, although the girls won't take damage from the special attack. *'Lee: Hissy Fit:' A portion of the field will be cracked by an earthquake and any carts on it will take damage (except Lee). Classes *'Class 1': Easy and everyone is all in level 1 gear, CPU doesn't use special moves. *'Class 2': Easy and some karts will have level 2 gear, CPU uses special moves sometimes. *'Class 3': Medium and everyone has all or two parts of level 2 gear, some will have level 3 gear, CPU uses special moves more often. *'Championship': Everyone has one or two level 2 gear and one level 3 gear, someone will have all level 3 gear, CPU uses special moves a lot. Carts There are 27 different carts that a player can have. Each cart contains an engine, a body, and wheels. Here is a list of the parts and their prices: Engines: *Hair Dryer: $0.35 *Blender: $1.00 *Mower: $3.25 Body: *Toaster: $0.40 *Barrel: $1.75 *Radiator: $4.00 Wheels: *Little Bits: $0.25 *Medium: $0.75 *Fat Tracks: $1.50 Here is a list of the prices of all 27 possible carts: Key: S=Small M=Medium L=Large *$1.00 SSS *$1.50 SSM *$1.65 MSS *$2.15 MSM *$2.25 SSL *$2.35 SMS *$2.85 SMM *$2.90 MSL *$3.00 MMS *$3.50 MMM *$3.60 SML *$3.90 LSS *$4.25 MML *$4.40 LSM *$4.59 SLS *$5.09 SLM *$5.15 LSL *$5.25 LMS, MLS *$5.75 LMM, MLM *$5.85 SLL *$6.50 LML, MLL *$7.50 LLS *$8.00 LLM *$8.75 LLL Note: If the player does sell a cart, they will get half of the price the vehicle is worth. Damage decreases the amount of money the cart is worth. Cheats *'Armor': Makes the player invincible unless they get hit by a special attack. *'Jackpot': Gives the player $19.53 extra cash. *'Wheelie': Unlocks all derbies. Derbies As in the predecessor, there are three derbies and one championship derby. First Derby This appears to be set in somebody's (possibly Nazz's) backyard. *1st = $1.00 *2nd = $0.75 *3rd = $0.50 *4th = $0.25 *5th = $0.13 *6th = $0.00 Second Derby This one appears to be set in the junkyard. *1st = $2.50 *2nd = $1.25 *3rd = $0.63 *4th = $0.32 *5th = $0.17 *6th = $0.00 Third Derby This derby is set on the school's football field. *1st = $5.00 *2nd = $2.50 *3rd = $1.25 *4th = $0.36 *5th = $0.32 *6th = $0.00 Championship Derby This derby seems to be set on a snowy field that is possibly the playground in winter. *1st = $10.00 *2nd = $5.00 *3rd = $2.50 *4th = $1.25 *5th = $0.63 *6th = $0.00 Trivia *Usually when the player hits someone or gets hit, they will give the player a response, depending the impact of the hit and expressions of their response. The characters will all give the same kind of responses, which leads to some out-of-character lines. *Pressing "ESC" on one's keyboard will open up a cheat input (note: the player can use the cheat input during the demolition derby too). *When the player rams into Rolf and he says a negative response (such as "Now I'm mad, name!"), his teeth are white instead of usual green colored teeth. *For almost all the attacks that cause damage, all of the player's tires will be damaged immediately and their body and engine will slowly deteriorate. *With some characters (most notably Lee, Eddy, Edd, and Jonny), it is possible to win the derby entirely without visiting the shop if special attacks are carefully used. Character Responses This is a list of responses that each character says in the game: They inflict damage on the player: *"You don't stand a chance" *"Coming through" *"Your finished, (name)!" *"Excuse me!" *"Take that, (name)!" *"Tag! You're it!" *"Look out, (name)!" *"Gotcha!" The player inflicts damage on them: *"Now I'm mad, (name)!" *"That was weak, (name)" *"I'm coming for you!" *"You call that a hit?" *"How could you, (name)?" *"My grandma hits harder!" *"Aaaargh!!!" *"That tickles" *"Oh noooooo!" *"I'll get you for that!" *"Ouch!" *"Just a scratch" *"Eeeeyaagh!!" *"This isn't over, (name)!" Gallery CDS Smash 1.png|The control menu. CDS Smash 2.png|Character selection. CDS Smash 3.png|Derby selection. CDS Smash 4.png|Cheat/Garage menu. etgws.PNG|The "CHOOSE YOUR CART!" menu. CDS Smash 5.png|Shop menu. CDS Smash 7.png|Special move (Edd's Repulsor Ray). CDS Smash 8.png|Results screen. Glitch.png|1 Edd, 2 Maries. CDS Smash 9.png|When playing again, a small trophy will appear alongside the character with whom you have beaten the game. Derby Results Glitch.jpg|Derby Results glitch: despite ending up in 4th place, bonus cash - $13 (Stealthghost). DoublePostGlitchWOF.png|Derby Results glitch: 1st place is also in 4th, 2nd is also in 5th, 3rd is also in 6th (Xydux). WOFDoubleAndExtraCash.png|Marie is in 1st and 3rd, Kevin is in 2nd and 4th. In addition, for three eliminations Kevin is receiving $1.75, not $1.50 (Xydux). ExtraCashOddNumberWOF.png|For no eliminations, a glitch gives out $0.49 (Xydux). EightElimWOF.png|A glitch says that eight carts were eliminated (Xydux). WOFEd.png|Ed wins the derby. WOFEdd.png|Edd wins the derby. WOFEddy.png|Eddy wins the derby. WOFJonny.png|Jonny wins the derby. WOFKevin.png|Kevin wins the derby. WOFRolf.png|Rolf wins the derby. WOFLee.png|Lee wins the derby. WOFMarie.png|Marie wins the derby. WOFMay.png|May wins the derby. AllTrophiesAllCharactersWheelsOfFury.png|Every character has a trophy. External links *[http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/eds/wheelsoffury/index.html Play Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury (US Cartoon Network Website)] Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:The Real World